


Sheets

by The_Otter_Association



Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Michael is a baby, Not literally, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Association/pseuds/The_Otter_Association
Summary: On one of the rare days that the sun is out in Haddonfield, Laurie does laundry.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Laurie Strode
Series: What's Left of Haddonfield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772890
Kudos: 36





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my [Laurie ask/rp blog.](morimelaurie.tumblr.com)

On one of the rare days that the sun is out in Haddonfield, Laurie does laundry. Her sheets have gone unlaundered for so long that they feel greasy underneath her fingertips. There are bloodstains there, most of it her own but enough of it not.  
  
She feels sick as she washes it out, again and again until the water turns pink and the suds runs out but she continues until her knuckles are red and raw. She feels their blood on her hands and she tries to hold back tears.  
  
She has something akin to friends here. They’ll never replace Lynda and Annie, never make her feel whole and complete like those two did, but the other survivors are in this with her. Laurie tries to help them however she can.  
  
They don’t visit her in Haddonfield though, unsettled by the festive scene or maybe because she’s too wrong, too stilted and awkward in her own shoes.  
  
So she does her laundry alone, with the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin. She wears one of her long-brimmed hats to keep her eyes safe but she can still feel the heat, the sweat on her body.  
  
It’s an ounce of normalcy, a break from murder and mayhem and maybe these clean sheets will finally help her sleep at night.  
  
Laurie is no stranger to being watched; has felt it for so long now. She’s only safe in trials and even then it is not for long. On that day she looks up, hat too big for her head but it’s Mother’s and all that she has left, one hand on the brim and the other on a pin on the clothes line when she sees **Him**.  
  
**He’s** watching her from across the street, mask pinched tight to his face and standing rigidly. Laurie doesn’t move, doesn’t scream, just stares right back, terrified and alone.  
  
It takes her seconds - minutes - hours – to finally move and when she does it’s to smooth the creases in her sheets, pulse quick beneath her skin. She finishes her laundry and when she turns **He’s** gone.  
  
At the end of the day, she doesn’t think anything of it. **He’s** always watching her, only chases her for the thrill of it until she’s backed into a closet and weeping.  
  
The next day that the sun shines bright in Haddonfield, she is on a walk and moves right past the Myers house. Movement catches her eyes, pale and sleek and for a second she thinks it’s **Him.  
**  
Laurie turns, stares at the sheets that bloom and billow through the air.  
  
Michael has done his laundry the exact same way that she does hers.


End file.
